This invention relates generally to an electrical connector that is destined to become part of an electrical connector assembly.
Some electrical connector assemblies, such as the electrical connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,191 B2 issued to Jon C. Hobbs et al. Jan. 25, 2005, comprise mating electrical connectors that have relatively high engagement forces. Consequently, the connector bodies of the respective electrical connectors are equipped with a cam lever and cam followers, such as the cam lever 90 and cam followers 96 illustrated in the Hobbs et al. '191 patent. Mating the electrical connectors is mechanically assisted by engaging the cam lever with the cam followers and then pivoting the cam lever to a lock position drawing the electrical connectors together into mating engagement.
For other examples of similar electrical connector assemblies, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,372 B2 issued to John H. Bakker, et al. May 20, 2003, for an electrical connector having a cam mating device and U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,889 B1 issued to Barry M. Daggett et al May 25, 2004 for an electrical distribution center assembly.
In many instances, particularly in the case of automotive electrical distribution center assemblies, the cam lever is attached to an electrical connector at one location. The electrical connector with the cam lever is then transported to another location where the electrical connector is attached to a mating electrical connector equipped with cam followers with the mechanical assistance of the cam lever.